A New Horizon
by Froggie Lover
Summary: There's a newcomer in Turtle Cove, and a new Power Animal has risen to choose its beholder. Emerald Ranger series 1


Disclaimer: Power Rangers Wild Force and all characters, powers, and Zords therein belong to Buena Vista Entertainment. Lindsay Holocombe, the Hawk Wild Zord, and the Green Wild Force Powers belong to _moi_.

Author's Note: My latest, but maybe not greatest, idea for a fan fiction. This is the first installment in what I hope to be the many of the Emerald Ranger series. If you notice, this one starts around "Never Give Up," which is pretty early on in the season. Hope you guys like it. I worked pretty hard to get this baby as perfect as possible. And I think I did a pretty good job too. :^)

The Emerald Ranger series  
By Froggie Lover

#1 - A New Horizon

Lindsay Holocombe picked up her bag as the bus came to a stop. She got in line behind everyone else and, for the first time in nearly three days, she stepped onto solid ground. She looked around and spotted a sign that read, "Welcome to Turtle Cove, Home of the Wild Force Power Rangers!"

She shook her head gently before repositioning the bag on her shoulder. "Every Ranger town is the same," she said to herself.

Lindsay walked towards that sign, and eventually past it. She had come to Turtle Cove looking for a job, particularly something in the field of computers. The twenty-year-old had recently graduated from Angel Grove University, the primary college of her hometown with the same name.

"Hey, where're you going, Miss?" someone yelled.

Lindsay turned to see the bus driver, a short and fat man in about his mid-thirties or forties. "What do you mean?"

"It's dangerous to walk around Turtle Cove alone, don't you know that? You never know when some monster or Org or whatever will pop out and attack you," the bus driver said.

"Don't worry," Lindsay said. She chuckled. "I lived in Angel Grove all of my life. I grew up around monsters. Plus, I took martial arts classes from Tommy Oliver and Adam Park, two of the best martial artists in Crystal County."

The bus driver nodded slowly, and Lindsay turned back around. She continued her trek to the business section of Turtle Cove.

~*~*~*~

The Bell Org laughed as the Blue Ranger flew across the small area in which they were fighting. "Ha, ha! You shall never defeat me, Rangers!"

"Wanna bet?" the Red Ranger asked. "Let's put 'em together, guys!"

"Right!" the other Rangers agreed.

The five weapons formed the Jungle Sword. "Savage Slash!" the Red Ranger exclaimed. The Jungle Sword went down in an arc, controlled by the mighty Ranger in the crimson uniform. The four other Rangers stood on either side of him.

As the weapon hit the Bell Org, the monster groaned in pain. In seconds, the Org was destroyed.

"Yes! We did it!" the White Ranger said.

"Not for long!" Jindrax, Master of Blades and Duke Org, said from the top of a hill that overlooked the battle sight.

Toxica, Mistress of Magic and another Duke Org, grinned and held up her staff. She swirled it around as she chanted, "Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new life!"

Seeds flew from the tip of her staff and landed in the goo that was Bell Org. The seeds grew into a giant-sized Org.

"Whoa!" the Yellow Ranger exclaimed. "Let's get the Zords."

The other four Rangers nodded. "Wild Zords, descend!" all five called.

On a path of rainbow-colored light, five large animals ran and descended onto the earth. These five animals were the Wild Zords.

The Zords soon formed the Megazord, and the five Rangers jumped inside the cockpit. "Let's take this Org down!" the Blue Ranger said with determination.

"You got it, Max," the Black Ranger agreed.

The arms of the Megazord raised to punch the living daylights out of the monster, but suddenly, the Zords stopped. The Rangers were confused.

"What's going on?" the White Ranger asked.

"They... They sense something coming. Another Wild Zord?" the Red Ranger said, listening to his heart to understand the Power Animals.

Then, what the Rangers and Orgs saw as a mere shadow flew across the battlefield.

"What is that?" Master Org, ruler of all Orgs, asked from the ground.

"Another Wild Zord!" the Yellow Ranger exclaimed.

The claimed Wild Zord flew in and hovered in front of the Megazord. It seemed to speak to the five Zords that were formed together.

"It's going to try and defeat the monster on its own!" the Red Ranger exclaimed.

"No!" the White Ranger cried, reaching out for the Zord in front of them.

The Zord nodded and turned to face Bell Org. It let out a high-pitched cry and surged forward. Bell Org tried to run, but the Zord grabbed it with its talons and pulled Bell Org off of the ground.

"It looks like the Eagle Zord," the Blue Ranger remarked.

"I know," the Yellow Ranger replied.

The Zord flew across the battlefield, this time with Bell Org in its grasp.

"Let me go!" Bell Org screamed. He fought to be free, but to no avail.

The mysterious Zord let out another cry and threw Bell Org back to his place. He fell to the ground with a loud crash. The Zord opened its golden beak and out poured a streak of bright green light. The light hit Bell Org and caused him to shake with pain. After a few minutes of the light, the Org bursted into a billion pieces, destroyed and defeated.

"No, this can't be happening!" Master Org screamed in fury. "There is no Wild Zord powerful enough to destroy an Org on its own!" He stomped off in a huff, and Jindrax and Toxica were quick to follow him.

The Rangers exchanged confused glances. "What was that?" the Black Ranger asked.

~*~*~*~

Lindsay winced as she saw the Org burst into a billion pieces. The scene was familiar. In Angel Grove, she had seen a monster explode and the Rangers stand victorious every day. This battle seemed different, somehow. The large machine that the Rangers usually controlled wasn't the one who had destroyed the Org. Instead, a strange-looking Zord that was reminiscent of a bird of prey had destroyed the monster.

"You get used to it," a voice said suddenly from beside her.

Lindsay turned to see a young woman with long, dark hair standing beside her. "Oh, don't worry. I grew up in Angel Grove, the first Ranger town. I'm used to it. That battle was just... I don't know. It kind of creeped me out, actually."

"Kendall," the young woman said, holding out her hand.

"Lindsay," Lindsay replied, accepting the proffered hand. "So, what do you do here?"

"I work in this flower shop," Kendall said. She pointed to the sign above their heads.

The other woman looked up. "Ah. Do you know of any place involving computers that's hiring?" she asked.

"None that I know of. You could try the Air Force Base. They're always looking for people who can work a computer under pressure and stuff," Kendall replied. She turned around and messed with a flower arrangement on the stand behind them.

Lindsay looked around the shop-front. Across the entryway was a tall, strong-looking Hispanic man wearing a black T-shirt, a weird black-vest that said something about an "Iron Bison," and khaki cargo pants. _He's not too bad_, she thought. _If only he'd lose that stupid vest_.

"Danny!" Kendall suddenly exclaimed and walked over to the man.

_Okay, he's taken. So what_? Lindsay thought as Kendall and Danny talked. _It's not like I'm looking for someone anyway_.

Lindsay watched as Kendall turned around to talk to someone and Danny nervously took off in another direction. The Angel Grove native shook her head.

"Well, I'm going to go explore Turtle Cove a little more. It was nice talking to you," Lindsay said, stepping closer to Kendall.

"Okay, talk to you later I guess," Kendall said.

Lindsay let the young woman turn and read a note that Danny had left. She started jogging and soon caught the back of the man who had just walked away from the flower shop.

"Hey!" she called.

The man turned and seemed to tense up as Lindsay approached him.

"Danny, right?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah," the man said. "Danny Delgado."

She nodded. "Lindsay Holocombe."

"So what's up?" Danny asked.

"I was just wondering why you bailed back there. I mean, you guys were having a decent conversation. I don't get it," Lindsay replied.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, uh... I have somewhere to go right now." He checked his watch. "Man, I'm already late."

"Then don't let me be the one to stop you from going to wherever this important place is," Lindsay said.

"Uh, right. Talk to you later, I hope!" Danny said as he started running down the street.

Lindsay shook her head. "This place, I think, is a little too friendly."

~*~*~*~

"Rangers!" Princess Shayla exclaimed as four of the Wild Force Power Rangers arrived on the Animarium, a turtle-shaped island floating high in the skies above Turtle Cove.

"Princess Shayla, something strange happened out there," Cole Evans, the Red Lion Wild Force Ranger, said.

"I know," Princess Shayla replied.

Taylor Earheart, the Yellow Eagle Wild Force Ranger, bit her lip and looked up at the Princess. "What was that thing?"

Princess Shayla walked to the fountain that sat at the base of one of the walls in the commons area of the Animarium. From the water was where she watched the Ranger battles, the spot from which she cheered on Earth's protectors. The fountain also told her of an Org attack in Turtle Cove.

"It looked like a Wild Zord," she said quietly, staring at the water.

Max Cooper, the Blue Shark Wild Force Ranger, looked confused. "But I thought there were only five Power Animals."

Princess Shayla looked up at Max. She seemed appalled. "Oh no! The Red Lion, Black Bison, Shark, White Tiger, and Eagle were the only five that came onto the Animarium three thousand years ago. There are many more Wild Zords, waiting to return to the Earth when they are needed."

"Then what was the one we saw?" Alyssa Enrile, the White Tiger Wild Force Ranger, asked.

"I believe it was the Hawk Zord," Princess Shayla said. She glanced at the Sacred Water, and then turned to the Rangers. "The Hawk Zord was the last to leave the final battle with Master Org three thousand years ago. No one was ever sure if it had made it out alive."

"Well, obviously, it has," Taylor said. "So, what do we do with it? Is one of us supposed to control it?"

Princess Shayla shook her head in the negative. "No, Taylor. The Hawk, unlike the other Power Animals, had but one possessor, and only one could possess its crystal. The other Wild Zords could be controlled by two or three different Rangers, but never only one. That is what makes the Hawk Zord so different."

"The five Wild Zords that were brought onto the Animarium being an exception, right?" Max asked. He sat down at the picnic table in the center of the area and exchanged a glance with Cole.

"Of course," the Princess said. "As you notice, you each have a power connected to your Wild Zord. Correct?"

The four nodded.

"Well, the same goes for the Hawk Wild Zord. There is a Growl Phone that is connected to the Hawk," Princess Shayla said. She looked at each Ranger for their reaction.

"Okay, so we have another Ranger," Alyssa said. "Is that why the Hawk Zord has appeared? To choose its Ranger?"

Princess Shayla nodded. "Yes." She thought for a moment. "But, if he has appeared, it means that he has chosen the beholder, and that the beholder has come to Turtle Cove."

"We have to find this 'beholder,'" Cole said. "Whoever they are."

"Hey, where's Danny?" Alyssa asked.

Suddenly, a figure came racing into the commons area of the Animarium. The figure ran head-on into the picnic table, causing his breath to come out in short, wheezing gasps.

"I believe he's right there," Taylor said, pointing to the figure at the picnic table.

Max and Alyssa laughed, as Cole looked confused. "Danny, are you all right?" he asked.

Danny looked up, still trying to catch his breath. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked around. All of his teammates were giving him strange looks. "I was... I was in Turtle Cove, talking to... to... Kendall. I met this girl... Lindsay... really nice... kind of crazy, but... Sorry, guys. I ran all the way to get... to get here."

Then, Taylor, Alyssa, and Max burst into outrageous laughter. Cole covered his mouth with a hand and tried to fight back his own laugh.

"Hey! What's so... what's so... funny?" Danny asked. He took in a deep breath and regained his composure. "C'mon, guys! It wasn't that funny."

"Yeah, you're right," Taylor said. She and the others stopped laughing for second, exchanged glances, and starting cracking up again.

Danny rolled his eyes as Max laid a hand on his shoulder.

"And for all that trouble you went through, Dan, did you even hint Kendall in on how you feel?" Max asked.

"Uh, no," Danny replied, blushing.

It was then that even Princess Shayla had to give a laugh. Danny shook his head and finally laughed along with them. He did seem kind of dumb running into the commons area like he had.

~*~*~*~

The next day, Danny was walking through the business district of Turtle Cove, unmoprhed, investigating an Org that the Sacred Waters had shown them. Nothing seemed out of place. They were even people going about their normal business in the streets and buildings. The Black Ranger sighed and sat down on a bench. There wasn't a thing that was linked to an Org. He should just go back to the Animarium and tell the others that it was a fluke. Everyone, and everything, made mistakes, right?

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to find you here," a voice suddenly said.

Danny turned to see Lindsay standing behind the bench, a wide grin on her face. Her hazel eyes twinkled with laughter as she sat down next to him.

"So, what's up? What brings you to this side of Turtle Cove?" Lindsay continued.

"Um..." He faltered. There was no way in hell he could tell her why he was _really_ there. "Just passing through. Thought I might take the long way to the harbor. It usually is only a hop, skip, and a jump from where I live."

"Uh huh," Lindsay replied skeptically.

Suddenly, Danny's Growl Phone rang. He stood up and answered. "What's up?"

^Danny, did you find anything?^ Taylor asked.

"No. Listen, maybe you should get down here, just in case."

^Right. Be there in a few. Taylor out.^

Danny ended the conversation and sat back down on the bench. Lindsay raised an eyebrow as she snuck a glance at his Growl Phone. "Cool cellie you got there."

"What? Oh yeah. Custom-made," Danny lied.

"Must've cost you a pretty penny," Lindsay said absently. "Where'd you get it?"

Danny swallowed hard. He felt sweat starting to form on his brow. "Um, birthday gift from my parents. They gave it to me in a celebration of sorts. Said they were proud I'd made it on my own this long."

Lindsay looked at him and noticed his increasing nervousness. "So, you're a rich boy, huh? I'm surprised that you're going out with Kendall. She doesn't seem like the stuck-up type to me."

"What?" Danny looked surprised. "Me? Going out with Kendall? Not quite."

"Oh," Lindsay said quietly. "Unrequited love sucks."

Danny nodded. "How do you know?"

"Long story short?" Lindsay sighed. "In high school, there was this guy who I really liked, and once I thought I loved him. The day I told him, he had just asked out this other girl, and he left me totally in the trash bin." She looked at Danny, who had tears forming in his eyes. "You okay?"

Danny sniffled. "That's just so sad. That guy was mean to do that."

"Yeah, I know," Lindsay said. "You just don't have to cry about it! It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Maybe." Danny wiped his brown eyes with the back of his hand. "Sorry."

Lindsay smiled. "S'okay." Out of the corner of her eye, Lindsay saw four people running towards the bench. She nudged Danny in the shoulder. "You know them?"

Danny turned and laughed as he saw the remaining Wild Force Rangers heading towards them. "Yep, I know them all right."

"Yo, Danny!" Max called as the five reached the bench.

"Hey guys," Danny said calmly.

Taylor placed her hands on her hips and gave Danny a stern glare. "Danny, what are you doing just sitting there? You should be--"

"I know," the Black Ranger interrupted. "I've looked all over this place. There's nothing."

"Um, who's that?" Cole asked, pointing to Lindsay.

"Oh." Danny stood up. "Guys, this is Lindsay Holocombe, she just recently came to Turtle Cove."

Lindsay held out her hand to Cole. "Hi."

"Lindsay, these are my friends Cole, Alyssa, Taylor, and Max," Danny introduced.

Cole nodded and took Lindsay's hand. After a few more minutes of introduction, Taylor's Growl Phone went off. Danny bit his lip and she turned around and answered it.

_Odd_, Lindsay thought. _Taylor's phone looks just like the one Danny has_.

"Hey, guys, I gotta go," Taylor said. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

The others nodded as she turned and ran in the direction from which they came.

Alyssa looked at Lindsay. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," the non-Ranger replied. "So, what's up? What brings you guys down to the business district of Turtle Cove?"

"Just going to the harbor," Max covered.

Lindsay nodded.

"So, Danny mentioned that you're new to Turtle Cove. Where're you from?" Alyssa asked conversationally.

"Angel Grove, a town about forty miles south from here. It was the first Ranger town. I swear, if it wasn't for the Power Rangers, Angel Grove wouldn't even be on the map," Lindsay said with a grin.

"Yeah, the Power Rangers are really helpful here too," Cole replied.

"I would imagine. I saw that monster yesterday. Looked pretty tough." Lindsay watched their faces carefully. She was looking for a fault, looking for a sign to prove her theory.

"It was an Org, not just a monster," Max said.

Lindsay looked at Max. A smirk crept up on her face. _He's hot_, she thought.

"Yeah, but the Rangers still took care of him," Alyssa pointed out.

"True." Max met Lindsay's gaze and paused. For a moment, he got lost in her hazel eyes. _She's hot_, he thought.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow, noticing the exchange. _And the sparks fly_. "Hey, Lindsay, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"What?" Lindsay tore her gaze away from Max. "Tomorrow? Out looking for a job most likely. Why?"

"I was thinking maybe you could use a guide to show you around Turtle Cove. That is, if you're not too busy," Alyssa replied.

"I probably won't be," Lindsay said. "So, sure. That'd be great."

"Great."

~*~*~*~

The five Rangers ran from their personal chambers on the Animarium into the commons area to find Princess Shayla standing over the fountain.

"Princess, what's going on?" Cole asked.

"There's an Org near the sewage plant," Princess Shayla said, looking up from the Sacred Waters. "Be careful Rangers. It's night, and this Org seems to be using the darkness to his advantage."

Taylor nodded. "Right. Let's go."

The Rangers pulled out and opened their Growl Phones and pressed the metallic button in the center, exclaiming, "Wild access!"

It only took a moment for them to morph and get out to the scene of the attack.

"Okay, I don't see anything," Alyssa said. She looked around the site. "Seriously. I don't see an Org anywhere."

"Remember what Princess Shayla said," Cole reminded. "This Org's going to use the darkness against us."

Suddenly, a strong stench filled Max's nostrils. "Ugh. What stinks?"

"I believe you mean me!" a voice said. Out from the darkness an Org appeared. "I am Sewage Org! Prepare to be sent down the pipes, Rangers!"

"Oh great. Another one that gloats," Taylor said.

"Let's just do this," Danny cut in, falling into a defensive stance.

"As you wish, Ranger!" Sewage Org exclaimed, letting out a blast of green lightning bolts from his hand.

The Rangers fell back from the blast. Taylor, having been in the center, got hit the hardest out of the five. She groaned in pain, unable to move. "Guys, help!" she yelled.

Cole turned at the sound of Taylor's pained voice. He immediately ran to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked tentatively.

"I can't move," Taylor breathed, clutching her side.

"It's okay," the Red Ranger said softly. "You can. You have to. We have to get this Org, Taylor. Just grab my hand, and I'll help you up."

Taylor slowly nodded and carefully reached up and took Cole's outstretched hand. The two gingerly rose to their feet. "Let's get this Org," Taylor said with determination.

"Right," Cole agreed. "Let's put 'em together, guys!"

The five Wild Force weapons (the Red Lion Fang, the Black Bison Ax, the Blue Shark Fighting Fins, the Golden Eagle Sword, and the White Tiger Baton) came together to form the Jungle Sword.

"Oh, you think you can hurt me with that!" Sewage Org scoffed. "Please!" He was about to let off another blast of green lightning, when the Rangers raised the Jungle Sword.

"Savage Slash!" they called. Cole brought the sword down in arc and directly hit Sewage Org. Within seconds the Org was destroyed.

Out of nowhere, Toxica appeared with an evil grin on her face. She swirled her staff around and said, "Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new life!"

Seeds flew from the tip of Toxica's staff and landed in the white goo that once was Sewage Org. It didn't take long for the goo to turn into a giant-sized Sewage Org. Before the Rangers could call their Wild Zords, the Hawk Zord suddenly soared out in front of the Org.

The Hawk Zord picked up Sewage Org with its talons then flew higher into the sky. Once it reached an amazing altitude, the Hawk Zord dropped Sewage Org. The Org hit the ground and was liquefied from the pressure with which it hit the ground.

"Whoa! The Hawk Zord just destroyed Sewage Org on its own!" Max exclaimed.

"And it left an awful mess behind," Danny said, his nose scrunching underneath his helmet. "How are we supposed to clean it up?"

The Hawk Zord let out a cry, which sounded quite like a laugh, and blasted the mess with a bright green energy beam. In seconds, the mess was gone. The bird-like Zord nodded to the Rangers and flew away.

"Let's get back to the Animarium," Cole said, a little confused.

~*~*~*~

"Princess Shayla, did you see that?" Taylor exclaimed as the five entered the Animarium. "The Hawk Wild Zord just went in there and totally destroyed Sewage Org without any hesitation!"

"Yes, I saw it, Taylor," Princess Shayla replied calmly. "I am afraid that we cannot count on the Hawk Zord every time we're in trouble."

"Of course not," Cole said. "But, it was nice to have its help."

"Yeah. We can still defeat an Org on our own," Danny said.

The Princess looked at the Rangers. "I know you can, Rangers. But, it won't be just the five of you anymore, I'm afraid. The beholder of the Hawk Wild Force Power is close. That is why the Hawk Zord is helping us. He wishes for the beholder to see him; to know that he is there."

"So, that's why the Hawk Zord was so quick to help us tonight? It wanted the beholder to see him?" Max asked.

"Yes," Princess Shayla replied. "I think, because the Hawk was so quick to help, that the beholder is closer than before. Almost as if you Rangers have come into contact with them."

"But who could it be?" Danny wondered aloud. No one gave an answer, but he immediately knew. _Lindsay_, the Black Ranger thought.

~*~*~*~

Lindsay took a sip of her soda. "So, are you originally from Turtle Cove, Alyssa?"

"No, actually," Alyssa replied after swallowing a bite of her sandwich. "I moved here to attend Turtle Cove University. Of course, my dad wasn't thrilled, but he allowed me to go. So, why are you here? Yesterday you said you were from Angel Grove."

"Well," Lindsay began. "I graduated from AGU after two years and I decided to go to a place with the most job opportunities. Ranger towns are always great so I considered my options. Angel Grove was out of the question; I wanted to get away from it. Mariner Bay is still getting attacked by demons, so that was out. The only job opportunities in Silver Hills are ones involving the Silver Guardians, and I am not into stuff like that. Then, I considered Turtle Cove. The Ranger battles weren't so bad, or so I heard. Plus, great job opportunities. It was the winner."

Alyssa nodded. "The battles seem to be getting worse, though."

"Yeah, I know. Especially that one last night. That Zord just flat out destroyed that Org," Lindsay said. She lifted her sandwich to her mouth, about to take a bite, when she noticed Taylor walking not too far down the street. She reluctantly put her sandwich down. "Hey, isn't that Taylor?" she asked.

"What do ya know, it is," Alyssa said. She looked in the direction in which they had seen the Yellow Ranger. "Hey, Taylor!"

Taylor turned and smiled a bit. She jogged over to the girls. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We're having lunch, as you can see. Wanna join us?" Lindsay offered.

"Sure," Taylor said, sitting down across from Alyssa. "So, what's the topic of conversation?"

"Why we're in Turtle Cove," Alyssa replied.

Taylor smirked. "I was born in Turtle Cove. That's how I got here."

Lindsay laughed. "Well, that explains a lot." She took a bite of her sandwich and swallowed it, then gave Taylor a curious look. "Hey, I've been hearing around town about this Animarium place. What is that about?"

"It's an old Turtle Cove legend," Taylor said. "Don't worry about it."

Lindsay nodded.

Suddenly, the three heard loud screams nearby. Taylor and Alyssa immediately stood. "Stay here," Taylor said before she and Alyssa ran off.

The Angel Grove native raised an eyebrow. _Whatever's going on, I can help. I'm not useless_, she thought. She got up and looked around the area. "No sign of anything."

"Think again!" a voice said from behind her.

Lindsay turned to see a grotesque-looking monster. She fell into a defensive stance and made a face. "Ew, gross. What the hell are you?"

"Why, thank you. I am Billboard Org!" the monster replied. "And you, human, are going to regret asking!"

"Um, yeah, right," Lindsay muttered.

Billboard Org raised a fist and opened it, sending a flash of lightning bolts flying towards Lindsay. She flew back from the blast, but stood again to face the Org.

"Oh, you don't like my product, huh?" Billboard Org wondered. "Well, I'll include this extra travel-size one, free of charge!"

Another blast of lightning blots hit Lindsay, and she flew back even farther. She groaned in pain, unable to get up this time. Billboard Org laughed and walked away triumphantly. It took a few moments for Lindsay to regain a state of clear thinking. In the distance she heard children screaming. _I've got to help them_, she thought.

Gathering all of the strength that was left in her body, Lindsay stood up and ran to the source of the screams. There she saw Billboard Org stand over two kids that looked, at the most, seven years old. Neither the Org nor the kids seemed to notice her.

"Hyah!" Lindsay grunted, launching into a roundhouse kick and knocking Billboard Org to the hard cement. She knelt down and helped the kids to their feet. "Get out of here and get to safety. If you see anyone coming this way, tell them to turn around."

The kids nodded and ran off. Billboard Org slowly stood, giving Lindsay an unsteady glare. "I was about to destroy them, you know."

"Oh yeah, I know. That's exactly why I had to stop you," Lindsay said, falling back into a defensive stance.

Before either could make a move, two colorful figures leaped in between Lindsay and Billboard Org.

"You guys are the Rangers, I take it," Lindsay remarked.

"What gave us away?" the Yellow Ranger asked, turning to her.

Lindsay shrugged. "Not sure. I think it may have been the grand entrance. Or it could've been just the colorful uniforms."

"Are we that obvious?" the White Ranger replied.

"Oh yeah," Lindsay said.

The Yellow Ranger glanced between Billboard Org and Lindsay. "You should probably get to safety."

"But I can help!" Lindsay exclaimed defiantly.

The White Ranger placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'd be safer if you were out of harm's way. We don't know what this Org is capable of."

Lindsay reluctantly nodded.

~*~*~*~

Cole walked into the commons area of the Animarium to see Princess Shayla gazing into the clouds. Above their heads was the Hawk Wild Zord, soaring freely in the bright blue sky. "What is it, Princess?" he asked.

Princess Shayla turned and smiled at Cole. "The Hawk wishes terribly to find his beholder. He's just not sure where they are."

"Is there any way we can find the beholder ourselves?" Max asked.

"I am afraid not, Max," the Princess replied.

The Hawk Wild Zord let out a cry just as the Sacred Waters rose and fell. Princess Shayla ran to the fountain. She frowned. "Rangers, the Org is in the plaza. Go there, and be quick. Taylor and Alyssa are already there."

"Right," Cole said.

Danny and Max came to stand beside him. "Wild access!" all three cried.

~*~*~*~

As soon as the White and Yellow Rangers had returned to the battle site, the remaining three Rangers leaped onto the scene.

"Where's the Org?" the Red Ranger asked.

"It was here," the Yellow Ranger replied. "I think it ran off for some reason."

The Black Ranger looked around. "We should stay here, just in case. Hey, Alyssa, were you guys here with Lindsay?"

The White Ranger nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Don't worry, we got her to safety," the Yellow Ranger said.

"Good."

"Oh, Rangers!" a voice called.

All five of the spandex-clad warriors turned to see Billboard Org. The Org seemed to grin and sent a round of lightning bolts at the Rangers. They went flying back from the impact. When they stood, the Red Ranger pulled out his weapon, the Red Lion Fang.

"Let's put 'em together guys!" he said.

Without a second's hesitation, the four Rangers pulled out their weapons and formed the Jungle Sword.

"Ooh, am I supposed to be scared?" Billboard Org laughed. He raised his hand and sent another round of lightning bolts at the Rangers.

The Jungle Sword deflected the bolts and came down in its arc, hitting Billboard Org with the Savage Slash and destroying him. All that was left of the Org was a pile of white goo on the ground.

"That'll teach him from trying to sell his stuff around here," the Blue Ranger remarked.

"Or not," the Black Ranger said, pointing the top of a building. "It seems his team of backup salesmen have arrived."

"You didn't think you could get away with it that easy, did you Rangers?" Jindrax taunted from the top of the building.

Toxica, who was next to Jindrax, grinned and waved around her staff. "Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new life!"

"Whoa!" the Yellow Ranger exclaimed as the Org grew taller than a skyscraper.

The Rangers pulled out their Crystal Sabers and pointed them towards the sky. "Wild Zords, descend!"

On a path of rainbow-colored light, the five Wild Zords descended onto the earth.

"Wild Zords, combine!" the Rangers called.

The Zords formed with Wild Force Megazord, and thus, the battle began to rage. Billboard Org was relentless with its attacks, and the Megazord refused to back down. Either way, the Rangers were losing.

"We need help!" the Blue Ranger said as the Org easily threw the Megazord back.

_Lindsay, I hope the Hawk Zord finds you_, the Black Ranger thought.

~*~*~*~

Lindsay watched the battle from an alley not to far from where the Rangers were before Billboard Org grew. _They're getting their asses handed to them_.

The shrill cry of a bird brought Lindsay's attention away from the battle. She looked up to see the Zord that had destroyed Sewage Org the night before. She raised an eyebrow and stood up. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you helping the Rangers?"

The Zord let out another cry. {I will help them in good time,} Lindsay heard in her mind. {But first, you must know of your destiny, young one.}

"Destiny?" Lindsay whispered. She looked up at the Zord with curiosity. "What's going on?"

{You shall see,} was all she heard before the Zord disappeared in flash of green light.

She looked around, confused. _All right, that was odd_. Lindsay took another look around the alley. In the distance, she saw the Rangers continue their battle with Billboard Org. Her gaze passed over the alley again, and then she saw it. Lying on the ground in front of her was a small, emerald-tinted sphere. She bent down and picked it up, admiring it for a moment.

Seconds later, Lindsay noticed she wasn't in the alley anymore. Instead, she found herself in a temple-sort of place.

"Hello, Lindsay," a gentle, female voice said.

Lindsay turned to see a woman with long, brown hair tied into braids wearing a flowing white dress. "Whoa. Where am I?"

"You are on the Animarium," the woman replied. "I am Princess Shayla."

Something in Lindsay's mind went off. _The Animarium..._

__

Lindsay laughed. "Well that explains a lot." She took another bite of her sandwich and swallowed it, then gave Taylor a curious look. "Hey, I've been hearing around town about this Animarium place. What is that about?"

"It's an old Turtle Cove legend," Taylor said. "Don't worry about it."

It all made sense. The funky phones that both Danny and Taylor had, the way that they hung out even though none of them had anything in common, and how Lindsay had recognized the Rangers' voices. They were the Power Rangers! "Oh my gosh," she gasped.

"What is it?" Princess Shayla asked.

Lindsay looked up. "Um, nothing. So, why am I here?"

The Princess smiled. "You have been chosen as the Gazing Hawk Wild Force Power Ranger by the Hawk Wild Zord himself."

"Me? A Power Ranger?" Lindsay said.

"Yes, you are a Power Ranger," Princess Shayla replied. "That is, if you accept."

Lindsay bit her lip. "Well, if it means helping beat Ugly out there... Then, yes."

"Good." Princess Shayla opened her hand and in it appeared a golden phone that looked just like the ones that Lindsay had seen on Danny and Taylor. "This is your Growl Phone. Use it to morph and contact the Animarium in case of trouble."

"Right. Any important rules I should remember before trekking out in the unknown?" Lindsay asked, taking the Growl Phone.

"The three rules you must remember as Ranger are simple. One, you must never escalate a battle. Two, never use your powers for personal gain," Princess Shayla said. She looked at Lindsay with a serious gaze. "This one is important. You must never, unless there truly is no other choice, let anyone outside of your fellow Rangers know that you are a Ranger."

Lindsay nodded. "Got it."

Princess Shayla smiled. "Then go out and help the other Rangers."

"Right." Lindsay opened the phone and pressed the metallic button in the center. "Wild access!"

In a rush of green light, Lindsay found herself clad in the uniform of the Gazing Hawk Wild Force Power Ranger. The uniform was identical to the other Wild Force Rangers', except the White Ranger, only green. Really, it looked almost exactly like the Yellow Ranger's uniform, including the helmet, except for the fact that it was green.

"Awesome," Lindsay whispered.

"Now go," Princess Shayla said. "And be careful."

Lindsay nodded and disappeared in a flash of green light. She reappeared at the scene of the battle. The Megazord was down again, and Lindsay knew exactly what she had to do.

She pulled her Crystal Saber from its holster and placed the emerald-tinted sphere in the hilt of the saber. She raised it to the sky and said, "Hawk Wild Zord, descend!"

What seemed like out of nowhere, the Zord soared onto the battle scene and behind the fallen Megazord. The Megazord stood up and nodded. The Hawk Wild Zord flew behind the Megazord and wrapped its wings around the Megazord's waist and a sword appeared on its right side.

Lindsay grinned and jumped into the cockpit of the Megazord. Already there was an empty console with a green indentation. She walked over to the console and placed her Crystal Saber onto it. She looked around at the other Rangers. All five were staring at her. "Hi everyone."

The Black Ranger froze. "Lindsay?" _I knew it!_

"The one and only," Lindsay replied. "Don't worry, I know who you guys are. I figured out when I got to the Animarium."

"Since you're so smart, I think we can get down to beating this Org," the Yellow Ranger said.

"Of course," Lindsay, the Green Ranger, agreed.

"Hawk Power Sword!" the Red Ranger called.

The Megazord pulled the sword from its right side and held it out towards Billboard Org. The sword came down in an arc. Seconds later, Billboard Org was, as they say, no more.

~*~*~*~

"Oh my God, that was incredible!" Lindsay exclaimed. She let out a squeal of delight and sat down at the picnic table.

"Rookie," Taylor laughed.

Lindsay shook her head. "Maybe. But, I mean, it was just everything! The rush of power when I morphed, calling on the Hawk Wild Zord, and then seeing the Org being destroyed... It was great!" She grinned. "Almost better than sex."

"Almost," Alyssa reminded.

"So, how'd you figure it out? That we were the Rangers, that is," Max said.

Lindsay looked at him, and a smirk crossed her lips. "Simple. The Growl Phones. Both Danny and Taylor had them, but Danny told me that his was a custom-made gift from his parents. Plus, when Taylor totally dismissed the Animarium as being just a legend without a second thought, that was another dead giveaway. If you weren't Rangers, she would've told me the legend. But, that was all she said about it."

Taylor snapped her fingers in mock frustration. "Darn. I should've hid it better than that." She laughed.

"Anything else?" Cole asked.

"Oh, yeah," Lindsay replied. "I recognized your voices."

Cole laughed. "Well, it's not like we could hide that."

"Nope," Lindsay said with a grin.

Max walked over to the picnic table and sat down next to Lindsay. "Um, Lindsay?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at him. "What's up?"

"Do you think that, maybe..." Max swallowed nervously. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

Lindsay smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Danny walked over to the two and grinned, placing a hand on both of their shoulders. "Looks like we've got ourselves our first couple, guys," he said to the other three Rangers.

The Green Ranger turned and grabbed Danny's wrist and twisted it. "Don't try me, Delgado."

"I was kidding!" Danny said in his defense.

"Better be," Lindsay replied, letting go of his wrist. She looked around the commons area and smiled. "You guys aren't really taking me seriously, are you?"

Alyssa let out a laugh. "Should we?"

"Nope," Lindsay said.

The other Rangers laughed. Princess Shayla smiled. _You have made a good choice, Hawk. Lindsay will certainly make a wonderful addition to the team_.

{I know, Princess,} the Hawk Wild Zord replied. {I know.}

THE END


End file.
